This invention relates generally to a new and improved bearing assembly having wear pads to maintain a bearing cage in a desired position relative to a raceway.
A known bearing assembly is used to support relatively rotatable parts. This known bearing assembly includes a plurality of rollers which are disposed in a cage. The cage is supported off a raceway by wear pads. The wear pads are welded to and slide along a central annular portion of the raceway to support the cage.
As the wear pads slide along the central portion of the raceway, the wear pads tend to mar or scratch the raceway. Since the rollers engage the same portion of the raceway as the wear pads, the marking of the raceway by the wear pads is detrimental to the operating life of this known bearing assembly. In addition, the wear pads tend to scrape lubricant off of the portion of the raceway engaged by the rollers, thereby impeding proper lubrication of the rollers.
After a bearing assembly has been used for a substantial period of time, the wear pads may need to be replaced. Since the wear pads of this known bearing assembly are welded to the cage, the entire cage and/or bearing assembly must be replaced when the wear pads become worn.